


Coming Around

by camewmiletea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Countries Using Human Names, Except The Baltics are in Russia, F/M, M/M, Other, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camewmiletea/pseuds/camewmiletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're taking a trip to a foreign country for two weeks vacation. Russia during the winter seemed like it would be a beautiful spot to enjoy. Everyone seems a little...put off from your visit--except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Around

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a character/reader fic let alone a Hetalia fic. Hopefully it won't be too bad haha.  
> Enjoy nonetheless!

Walking in the snow with large black fur lined boots helped to keep your feet warm. The rest of the world seemed so peaceful and quiet because of the untouched, sparkling, and white snow all around you. Russia was probably one of the, if not the, most beautiful places you could have asked anyone to take you to.

There was a slight trudge in your shoulders as you moved forward; the wind tried it’s hardest to push you back. Just a few more paces and you’ll be home free in the new building, and it was meant for foreigners such as yourself. The travel book you normally keep on your person at all times wasn’t with you because you decided to accidentally leave it at the airport. Things like that happened to you all the time, but luckily it was never anything you absolutely needed.

Of course, the building was just as stunning as being able to look up at the spiraling towers. The bright contrast of colors compared to the grey sky really helped you feel more at home-- it felt like home already you thought.

Metal doors were held tightly shut, and you pulled as hard as you could with the wind whirling in all directions around you. Getting inside, the heavy door shut behind you, leaving you to yourself at an entrant desk. After you rang the bell and fixed your (h/c) hair with your fingers a small girl no taller than a life sized doll, at least she looked that small, came to the desk.

“How can I help you?” she spoke with confidence as her eyes watched your fingers.

You removed them from your windblown hair and replied, “I’m here for my room. I think my ticket says 307?” That ticket must be in one of your coat pockets somewhere, but before you could dig it out the girl was gone.

After taking a few looks around the desk you were sure she was gone out of, what seemed like, thin air.

“Right over here.” Her voice called to you. She was standing at an elevator which was made of the same shiny metal as the front doors.

Now, you could actually look at her clothes more properly. She looked like an elegant maid: her dark dress had many bows attached at the ends, and the ruffles helped to add volume. The doll of a girl had long blonde hair nicely tucked behind her ears to show off pale skin.

Smiling you tell her, “Thanks. Do I need a key?”

After all, you can’t expect the doors to just open with the touch of a finger or a flick of a wand, right?

“There isn’t going to be a need for that.” Her face showed no emotion which made her statement just that much more matter-of-fact.

She moved over to press the button and the elevator doors open immediately. “I hope you enjoy your stay.” The way she said that sounded like some line from a script she had yet to practice.

The smile never failing your lips, you thank her again as you tug your large luggage bag in behind you. The buttons in the elevator were made of plastic, but kept to a great shine in the florescent light above.

You press the number 3 button and it lights up to a faint blue. The doors close; the doll girl already vanished from your view.

After getting all of your things unpacked and taking your coat and boots off, you headed down to the small bathroom that was connected to your apartment. You stare at yourself with your (e/c) eyes making silly faces and giggling. Finally, you are in Russia to stay for a few weeks. You are able to do whatever you want before having to take a trip back home.

Turning the bathroom light off, you walk over to your poster sized bed and sit on it. Listening, you realize you don’t hear even a faint whisper of someone’s television, and you didn’t see anyone when you checked in either.

That was a little strange.

However, you shrug your shoulders and look around the small, clean room you’ll be living in for the next couple weeks. A few pictures of tourist spots are hanging on the wall along with a tiny television on top of the dresser you will be storing your clothes in.

Looking out the large window being only a few stories up, you noticed that you’re feeling very sleepy. Suddenly the bed seemed to be the most comfortable place to lay down and take a small nap, you told yourself. Shutting your eyes you almost missed the light knock on your door. The sound jolted the sleepiness out of your system, and you made your way to the peephole to see who was there.

A tall silhouette of someone was blocking your view.

Opening the door without hesitation, you wanted to see who your visitor was. It was easy to open and the silhouette didn’t lie about the height of the person.

It is a male about the same age as yourself and he had a cute round face with a sweet looking smile. His eyes are an amazing purple that you’ve never seen before, and it also matches well with his short, blonde, and wispy hair. His childlike demeanor made up for his very large body.

As you smiled just as brightly as he did, you noticed his tall figure was mostly covered up with a tan coat and an even longer trailing pink muffler.

“Hello, my name is Ivan Braginsky.” the tall male spoke to you as his violet eyes met with your (e/c) eyes.

“Hi, Ivan. My name is (f/n) (l/n).” the smile staying on your face as you introduced yourself.

“Here, this is for you.” he held out a single sunflower towards you; it was a bright yellow and looked as if it had just been picked. You wondered how there were sunflowers during the cold winter in Russia.

“Oh, this is beautiful…please, come in.” you invited him in with the sweep of your free arm as you held the wonderful sunflower in the other. He had great manners as he humbly walked into the room, waiting patiently at the closest corner by the door.

“I hope you are enjoying your stay here, this is the apartment building I own. It is welcoming to all foreigners, да? ” You look over at him as he speaks, his large frame takes up a good portion of the once empty room.

“Oh yes, I do. I think it’s very welcoming and I’m excited to see more of Russia. Please, have a seat.” He takes up your invitation to sit down, all the while looking at the sunflower in your hand.

You look around wondering where on earth you should put this. You were pretty sure you hadn’t a vase or any kind of container to put the flower in anywhere.

“I believe there should be a vase sitting on the table in the kitchen.” Ivan speaks softly with a little tone of happiness in the sentence.

Just as he said, when you walked into the kitchen looking at the table you find a small green vase.

“Thank you very much.” you call from the kitchen, as you fill up the vase with tap water and gently set it with the sunflower in place, on the kitchen counter. It was just at the perfect height to fill the vase completely without wilting over. The flower’s presence brightened up the plain white kitchen instantly and made your eyes widen with joy.

Stepping back into the entry room/bedroom you notice that Ivan has taken to the foot of the bed. He seems to be enjoying the window’s view, and as you walked in his unusually colored eyes jump to your face. His cheeks reddened a slight bit and he pulls up the muffler closer to his face. Was he embarrassed of something?

Maybe he was just hot, so, you asked, “Do you want to take your coat off, or your muffler? I don’t have much to eat or drink right now, but I can go get something if you want.” Even though you didn’t know where the stores were, you stuck to your hospitality rules. The tall male stood up from his spot and looked at you with a small smile.

“нет, thank you for the offer, but I actually must get going. Please have a good rest of the night.” Stopping just for a short moment he closed a little bit of distance from you.

“Also, if you watch out the window tonight you will see the Kremlin light up. спокойной ночи.” The amethystine eyes turned toward the door and in a few short seconds the Russian man left the room.

Getting your (f/c) pajamas on you laid down in the bed, it was soft and inviting for sleep. Just before dozing off you saw lights flicker on brightly casting white lights at the beautiful towers.

Today you have already met two interesting people and you were excited to see what was in store for the rest of your weeks here.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning brought great sunshine into your room and you noticed there was the slight clamour of car’s horns, people walking and talking among other things outside your window. Among all of those noises, bells tolling were what actually woke you up.

Getting into the shower you wash off the sleep that was still in your eye’s corners and you got out, putting a towel over your head after dressing. The room you were staying in was as neat and orderly as before, your stomach rumbles letting you know that you need to go eat something. Already being dressed gave you the advantage, and you quickly put your coat on and boots after drying your hair.

The hallway outside of your room was just as quiet as the sleep you had had that night. No one seemed to be around and as you went down the metal elevator no one jumped in to follow you to the ground floor. However, the doll girl was sitting at the entrant desk with a light blue dress and white apron on over it. Her facial expression never changed as you met eyes briefly when you walked out into the entry way.

You wondered what she would do since it seemed no other foreigners were in this building. Either that or they were all being very quiet and only went out very late at night. Pushing this thought out of you head you looked around to see cars moving past the main road and many people walking down the sidewalk. Couples of all ages were together walking side by side, some with children, others without children. Some teens walked by with bookbags and even older women by themselves were in the cold with mufflers covering their faces from the wind.

What would be your first place to visit? Somewhere where there was food. That’s for sure. Your stomach could hardly take a second longer of being empty and you felt very sluggish.

Walking down the sidewalk on one side to stay away from people going the opposite direction, you noticed the wonderful smell of sweets and coffee. It was a little shop with a wooden sign in the shape of a small mug with steam raising from it. A nice coffee shop with quite a few customers inside seemed like a nice place to start your adventure for today. Getting close to the entrance you noticed there were pastries of all kinds in a display case.

The café, or at least it had looked like that sort of establishment, had a very cozy atmosphere and the light soothing music playing helped increase that. Everyone in the shop had taken their coats and other winter garments on the coat rack. Looking around, you spot the pastries. They were gleaming with a sugary glaze. Some had fruits of different colors inside and outside of them which made them pop a bit.

“How may I help you today?” a heavily accented voice greeted you out of your stupor. As you looked up you saw a man with short blonde hair and square glasses behind blue eyes. A small smile was placed on his lips. He was dressed well in a nice blue button up with black slacks.

“Oh, hi. I was actually looking for someplace to get some food.”

“Ah, yes, the cold can make others hungry. Come right this way.” His English was very well spoken. Even in Russia maybe he had to speak it often?

You sit down in the booth the blonde male had given you, there is a menu placed in front of you.

“Want to start off with a drink?” he asks calmly as he pulls out a slip of lined paper from a pocket on his apron. His eyes never leave the pad as he awaits your words. You notice the name tag says “Eduard”.

“I’ll just have (favorite drink).”

“Okay, I’ll have that back for you.” Eduard writes down your drink order and vanishes out of sight.

Looking up you thank him with a small smile which he probably didn’t even notice, and you focus on the extensive menu. They served all kinds of breakfasts, lunches, and dinners. They also had a nice selection of bakery fresh desserts, which you saw on your way in.

Deciding on your choice you wait for you waiter to return with your drink. It took no time at all.

“You have decided what you want?”

“I think so. I’ll have (favorite food), please.” You reply to him and he takes the menu from you.

“Of course. It will be about fifteen minutes from now.”  He gives you the small smile he did at the beginning of your meeting and leaves you again with only your drink.

You look around the restaurant and notice that more people have come in. You’re very glad you came in early, otherwise you might have been stuck waiting.

Soon, your food came on a nice plate with some silverware wrapped in a nice, dark maroon cloth. Digging in you notice how good the food was. It made you realize why it was so busy.

Eduard came by to fill up your drink once as you started to get low and left the bill face down on your table.

You got up from your seat as you ate the last bits of food and finished your drink. You got out your wallet as you picked up your coat from the rack. Making a move over to the cash register you saw another employee there. He was shorter than Eduard you guessed, dressed in a dark emerald button up and black slacks. He had striking green eyes and dark brown hair in a low ponytail.

“I hope your food was to your liking today.” He spoke with another heavily accented voice. His nametag said “Toris” and he had a quiet tone about him.

“It was really great. I’m glad I chose to eat here this morning.” You replied to Toris with a nice smile.

The brunette male takes the slip from you and types in the amount. “Your total comes to 9.20 today.” His green eyes look into your own (e/c) ones and they seem pretty light and happy. You get your money out from your wallet and hand it to him while buttoning up your coat.

Toris hands you the correct amount of change, “Thank you and please come visit again.” He ends the transaction and as you move out of your way you make a route towards the door.

Leaving the restaurant you notice it was nice and warm and smelled wonderfully of pastries, food, and coffee.

Oh! The pastries! That was the whole reason why you had gone there in the first place. Turning around you walk right in and are greeted with the same green pair of eyes at the cash register.

“Did you forget something?”

“Ah, yes, I actually wanted to take some pastries with me.”

Heading over in your direction with the line now gone, the brown ponytail was flittering behind the man. “Sure, we have many selections from scones to danishes here.”

The pastries all looked so wonderful and you weren’t sure which one or ones to take with you.

“Which ones would you prefer?” you ask since they all looked so good.

“Hmm,” Toris thought for a moment looking at the desserts before answering, “how about the sunflower seed halva?”

Sunflower seed halva looked very delicious and sunflowers were very beautiful.

“Oh, yes! That sounds great!”

Toris packages three up for you with brown wrapping paper and they’re put in a brown sack which you then pay for. Thank him once again you leave the restaurant into the cold.

As you leave the little shop you couldn’t help but wonder if he was looking at you with a faraway expression on his face. Like something was bothering him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Words (Hopefully they're all correct the little I know is rusty):  
> нет – no  
> спокойной ночи – goodnight  
> да – yes
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
